Two lines of research will be followed: 1) Collagen will be cleaved by CNBr and the resultant peptides will beassayed for their biological activity with respect to platelets. 2) Synthetic peptides will be synthesized with the aim of studying the structural requirements for the binding between collagen and platelets.